monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Mogas
Maximum capturing rate for Mogas at 1 HP: 4 all of mogas capture is 100% In the advanced section of the mogadex there is one legendary for each zodiac sign, apart from sagitarius, which has two legendaries and scorpio which has none. The list here shows all the legendaries that you find in THAT section. Legendary Mogas Spike Traditionally kept by kings, the Spike's fiery individualistic spirit makes it a challenge for ''any tamer...'' Location :Cydonia Castle, Cortex Shell Zodiac: Aries Rarity: Legendary Igneon sheds its scale-like armor for a carapace of pure rock and veins that run with lava when it evolves into Igneon. ''- Mogadex Entry'' '''Sign: Gemini Class: Balanced Attack; 99 Defense: 99 Rarity: Legendary Location: Evolves From Tiano. Evolution Tiano >''' Igneon Diabao A rare hybrid, Diabao combines the splendor of a light imp with the devillesh atitude of a dark imp.' '' '' Location : Lobster Tornado Zodiac : Gemini Rarity : Legendary Weatar Weatars are the ne'er-do-wells of the Moga world, often running with bad crowds and engaging in antisocial activity. ''-Mogadex Entry'' '''Sign: Scorpio Rarity: Legendary Location: none (an event from April 4-6, 2011, where you could buy Weatar for 50 Moga Cash.) 24.4.2015 Skills: Physical Attack: Punch Upgraded Physical Attack: Uppercut Name Seraph sanjay Sign:Aquarius Class:Balanced Attack:4 stars Defense:4 stars Rarity: Legendary Location:Limited time cash moga only''thumb|link='' Although Leons are regarded as the kings of the jungle, 'most are didicated to embracing democratic forms.' Location : Greensteps, Adventure Island,Lapis Forest,Cerulean Pond,Mussels Shoals,Jade Copse,Green Mile, Zodiac : Leo Rarity Legendary Tama '''thumb|290px|link= Tama's cuteness hides a deadly secret: beneath its outer coat of 'fur lies ''an even cuter layer of wooly underpelt. Well ,maybe not deadly...' ''-Mogadex Entry Location : Titans Staircase, Electrotter Sound, Fingerland Point, Cape Fang Zodiac : Virgo Rarity : Legendary Waidio Zodiac : Libra Rarity :Legendary Sign : Hanzo Hanzos are expert warriors, skilled in a wide array of martial arts that they combine on the fly. ''' Location:Cortex Shell Zodiac :Sagittarius *Rarity : Legendary Plasmian Plasmians are graceful creatures and not by nature violent. They are extremely long-lived and loyal. Location : Adventure Island,Lapis Forest, Lazuli Grove, Cerulean Pond Zodiac : Capricorn Rarity : Legendary Evolution It is the first legendary to be granted an evolution, and so can evolve into a Plasmadon when you have five of them and enough evolution potions. "When Legendary plasma filled Mogas fuse together, you something awesome is coming, and a Plasmadon is totally awesome." ''-Mogadex Entry'' Sign: Capricorn Class: Balanced Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Rarity: Legendary Location: Evolves from Plasmian PeePee Little is known about Peepee, other than that they whistle a lot thumb|link=File:189832_205784636104780_129748227041755_895180_7228783_n.jpg ''and are '''extremely shy. ''' Design is based on PuPu from the Final Fantasy series. Location : Otterdam, Citadel Entrance, Reeking Flats, Saltspawn Pool,Rankwallow, Ahabs Abyss, Cortex Shell Zodiac : Pisces Rarity : Legendary Phisical Attack: Uppercut Zodiac-Attack: Stream Special attack: Diesase Momo Mogadex : Momos have fearlessly forsaken their native habitat to plumb the depths of the sea. Sign: Pisces Class:common Skills: Physical Attack: Kick Upgraded Physical Attack: Roundhouse Z-Attack: Upgraded Z-Attack: Waterlogged Special Ability: Regenerate Location: - Zodiac Rodeo (after winning the team battle) Black Gold Black Gold is one of the most ancient mogas. Only the chosen few can tame this majestic creature. This highly prized moga is available at Lobster Tornado once you manage to finish Nova's capturing quests. For more info on these quests go to the page "Black Gold" You will need to be at least level 20 to be able to capture it. Sign: Sagittarius Rarity: Legendary Location: Lobster Tornado Category:Gemini Category:Virgo Category:Sagittarius Category:Zodiac Sign Category:2 Category:Gago